Love Him, Like Him or Hate Him?
by Mr. Reckless
Summary: After Cross My Heart. Zach left and went back to Blackthorne, but one day Cammie's Mom calls her to her office and Zach's there? When Zach admits his feeling for her Cam doesn't know what to do. But then Tyler comes into the picture... ZxC GxB JxL Mx? TxC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Gallagher fanfic, and I really hope that you like it! It will probably be a bit short, because I just wanna try it out and see if people like it**** Set after Cross My Heart.**

**I don't own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does33**

_I was in school with Bex, Macey and Liz, in our room. They were basically interrogating me about a certain Blackthorne Boy. Well, mainly Macey and Bex; Li was just sitting back in her computer chair, trying to hack Blackthorne's wall, once again._

"_So, how do you feel about him?" Bex questioned. I leaned back in my chair, thinking about the question she'd just asked me._

"_Well . . . I'm not really sure," I admitted._

"_Well, how do you think that you feel about him?" Macey joined Bex and got all in my face. I tried not to feel intimidated. I thought about it for a second or two._

"_I think . . . I think that I like him," I whispered. They didn't look that surprised, but I was._

"_Like him . . .? Or Love him?" Bex asked me._

_I gulped and wash it by a litre of cold water. _

_Wait- what?_

I sat up in my bed, completely covered in freezing cold water.

"BEX!" I yelled, looking down at my wet pyjamas.

"CAMMIE!" she yelled back at me, mockingly rolling her eyes. "Come on, Cams. We need to get dressed, breakfast's soon. Macey and I really do have some work to do," she said, looking me up and down, examining me and my wet clothes. I peered behind my best friend and caught sight of one of my other best friends, Macey McHenry, holding a pair of Babyliss straightners and a comb. She was sitting in a chair next to her bed, her black hair straightened to perfection.

"You're right, Bex," she agreed. I groaned and laid back on my bed, lifting my pillow over my face. "Come on, now, Cameron, dear. We need to get you perfect."

"But . . . Whyyy?" I whined.

"Cameron, don't whine like a baby. Spies don't whine. Now, go take a shower then come straight out," Bex ordered me. She shoved my uniform at me and pushed me towards the door of the bathroom. I thought about calling her Rebecca (her real name), but then thought about how she would probably kill me, so I obliged. Liz, who was sitting on her bad, her laptop on her knees, gave me a look of sympathy. By the looks of her, she had already gotten the Macey/Bex treatment that I was about to get.

PAGE BREAK

After I had had my shower, I put on my school clothes and prepared myself for the storm that was about to overcome me. I towel dried my hair and took a deep breath. I winced as I stepped out of the bathroom and my sisters and best friends bombarded me with make-up and hair supplies, all with names that I wouldn't recognise if I knew fourteen plus languages, which I did. I closed my eyes and felt them shove me into a chair. The war began.

My hair was loosely curled, blush was put on my cheeks, eye shadows, eye liners and mascara of all sorts on my eyes, lip gloss that I smelt was cherry(so it would probably be a light shade of red) and a clear gloss placed over that. I felt some studs slip through the holes in my ears and they stepped back, admiring their work.

"You can open your eyes, now, Cam," Bex's voice said. I blinked them open and saw Macey's head right in front of mine.

"Personal space?" I requested.

"So you can cram yourself into small secret passageways, but you can't live with this?" Bex asked me from behind Macey's head.

"Mhmm . . ."

"Denied space."

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Look at yourself," Macey suggested.

"What? Wh-" I was cut off a she spun me round in the little swivelly chair I was sat in. My dirty blonde hair was loosely and lightly curled at the bottom, my blue eyes sparkling underneath a cream eye shadow with a light gold added on top. My lips were the cherry red that I had guessed, and they stood out. My cheeks were a small rose colour and my eyes were macaraed and had liquid eye liner over the top lids and eye pencil over the rim.

I looked fabulous, if I must say so myself. Apparently, someone else thought so, too.

"You look gorgeous, Cammie." I looked up to see my Mom, the headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women -my spy school- standing in the doorway. "Now, may I see you?" I nodded and began to get up. "Alone," she added, as my friends started to get up, too. As I walked out, she led me to her office, where I saw one face that I had dreamed about just before standing next to Joe Solomon.

Zachary Goode.

Hope you liked R&R!

Love ya, Ellie x


	2. Chapter 2

And a boy was standing next to him. He was hot, I had to admit. If Bex were here, then she would probably be checking him out and whispering in my ear about how he was so cute and all. The boy had jet black hair- dyed, I could easily tell- a cat's green eyes and tanned and sun-kissed skin that was flawless in every way. A brown v-neck shirt hugged his strongly muscled chest while a leather thong hung around his neck. His green eyes were quite like Zach's . . . Alot, as I examined them more carefully. Pretty much the only differences were the hair and that Zach was a little less tanned. Zach also had a completely different fashion sense. The boy/man/child looked like he came from Texas, with his sun kissed arms and denim surfer shorts. Flip flops were on his feet.

I'd completely forgotten about Zach, who was standing next to him, looking quite . . . jealous? He was just being his usual self (cocky, smirking, hot- wait. Where'd that come from?), but with a tad jealous look on his face. I mentally smirked then slapped myself (mentally, of course. It would look kind of weird if I just randomly slapped myself) for letting Zach rub off on me.

I realised that about two minutes had passed, yet nobody had said anything.

"Cammie," my CoveOps teacher, Mr Solomon acknowledged. "This," he pointed to the boy with the black hair," is Tyler."

"Cammie?" Tyler asked. His voice had a Texas twang. _I knew I was right_, I though smugly. He looked at Zach with a questioned look. "As in your Gallagher Girl, Cammie?" i raised my eye brows. _His _Gallagher Girl? Wait, Zach talked about me to a random boy who looked like him?

When I looked at Zach he seemed to be fascinated by his shoes.

"Why are Zach and Tyler here?" I asked Mr Solomon and my Mom. "And . . . Who's Tyler?" _More importantly, is he related to Zach?_

My Mom just smiled while Solomon chuckled. "You have to go on a mission," Solomon said. My mouth hit the floor. "A secret mission," he added.

"That means that you can't tell the girls," my mom pressed. I sighed.

"Of course not. I never do. Is it a real mission?"

"Very. You three will receive the files and information later."

Whoa, whoa, whoa: three? Ugh. That meant that I was taking Zach and most likely Tyler.

"Damn," I whispered. My Mom and Solomon left us to be alone in her office.

"Hey," I said to Zach. It was getting kind of awkward. You know, having 5 minutes and 47.657522 of silence usually does that.

"Hey," he smirked.

"So you're Cammie?" Tyler asked, out of the blue. "The Chameleon?"

I nodded. "I never really expected you to look like this," he said. Okay, I was damn confused. He must have seen it, because he explained a bit more.

"You look kind of sweet and innocent," he said, beginning to sit down on my Mom's gold framed, royal blue velvet Chaise Longue. "You're blonde hair and blue eyes are really pretty, by the way. I've always imagined you having, like, a long black plait down your back and to always be wearing leather. You're nothing like that. You're beautiful, really." I was sure to be blushing, by now. I hardly knew the guy, and he was just sitting there describing me and complimenting me.

"Thank you," I said, making sure to be polite like Madame Dabney would have forced me to be. Zach was standing next to the door, leaning against it casually. I _had _to ask. "Are you two related?"

Zach laughed under his breath, as did Tyler.

"I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Tyler Goode, Zach's older brother."

_I knew it!_

There was a knock on the office's door, stopping me from saying anything.

"Come in," I called. Bex, Macey and Liz stepped through the doorway. "Hey, guys," I said to them. They didn't seem to be able to hear me; they were all staring at Zach and his brother, mainly at Tyler, though. I think that I may have even seen a little drool come out of the side of Bex's mouth. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a neat yet stylish high ponytail and her make up was perfected. Liz had a pretty green flower carefully slipped into her lightly curled blonde hair, making her look even more like a woodland fairy than usual. Macey's jet black hair was alot like Tyler's and it was still as straight as before. They all wore our uniform, somehow making it as fashionable as they could.

**Bex POV**

There was a _very _hot boy sitting in Cammie's Mom's office. And, no: I don't mean Zach, you idiots. We just stared at him for a while, forgetting about Zach, who seemed to be slowly inching towards Cam.

"You guys, this is Tyler." Oh, so Hot Boy had a name? I preferred Hot Boy. "Tyler, this is Bex, Liz and Macey." As he looked at us, he smiled. And I nearly fainted when he walked over to us, took our hands and kissed them.

Yep, definitely Hot Boy.

**AN Well, thanks for reading and reviewing if you did! Hope you enjoyed it X Please tell me if I got the POVs right. Thanks!**

**Please R&R! **

**Love ya, Ellie X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys. My hand really kills and it's 4: 43 in the morning. My Mum's gonna kill me when she reads this update, so be glad!**

**Thanks for reviewing! If you did then your name will be mentioned at the bottom of the next chapter. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Ally Carter does ;)**

**Tyler POV** (Just as a certain reviewer *cough* _**maceygirl**_ *cough* asked! : D )

Okay, it goes without saying that these chicks were hot. Especially Cammie, who Zach would most likely kick my ass if I made a move on. I was surprised the little bro wasn't pinning me to the ground by now.

_Not that he could._

But the little guy seemed worried that I might steal away his little Gallagher Girl. He'd probably try to kill me if I ever did.

_Not that he could._

I was talking to Cammie and her hot friends – Bex, Liz and Macey – when Zach asked her to go talk out in the hallway. I smirked and continued to talk to the girls. He glared at me one last time before grabbing Cammie's arm and leading her out to the hall.

Oh- sibling rivalry.

**Zach POV**

I had to do this. I had to tell my Gallagher Girl that I loved her before Tyler could swoop in and save the day, like he always did. I was always the second hand boy, never first. But then Ty graduated from Blackthorne and finally some attention turned to me.

"Cammie, can I speak to you in the hall?" I asked her. She looked up at me, surprised that I'd actually called her by her real name. She nodded and told her the girls that she'd 'Be back in a sec'. I looked at my older brother and saw him smirking. No wonder Cam found that so annoying. I shot him one last glare before taking my Gallagher Girl into the hallway to hopefully tell her that I love her

_Hopefully._

**Cammie POV**

I followed Zach's gaze to see Tyler smirking.

Huh. Must be a Goode thing.

I only caught the last 0. 0003 milliseconds of Zach's glare, but I did notice the before part from the corner of my eye. It would be worrying if I didn't. You know, with being a spy and all it's really worrying id you don't catch a look that lasted 1. 987450 seconds, which was pretty long for a spy.

I followed Zach out Into the hallway as he lead me somewhere. I noticed where he was taking me. One of my favourite secret passageways directly in-between my Mom's office and my dorm room.

"What do you want to talk about, Zach?" I asked, once we were sitting on the cold floor of the scarily large passageway. I hoped that he didn't recognise the squeak in my voice when I said that, which was stupid because he was a spy. What kind of spy would he be if he didn't notice something a s simple as that? Oh wait! I know the answer to that one! A bad one.

"Gallagher Girl," he said, breathing in deeply. He didn't talk for 32. 456023 seconds, after that, so I thought that I'd fill the space.

"Blackthorne Boy," I said. "What do you want?"

"It's nice weather," he mused. He was putting off something. "Don't you think? I can't wait to find out our covers. Where do you think that we'll be ging? Paris? Texas? England?"

"What do you really want, Blackthorne Boy?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Gallagher Girl, I… I think that I may love someone." I couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy at that one.

"So do I," I said, hoping to get at least a small reaction. Nothing. Nada. Nil. "Who's yours?"

"Well, she's beautiful, no doubt. She's funny, she's sweet, she can fight when she wants to." Again with the jealousy! I made sure not to show anything. "She's very beautiful, right now."

"Who, Zach?" I asked.

"Who's yours, first?" he pressed. I took some air in before responding.

"He's hot. He smirks a lot. He's cocky." I wasn't sure where I was heading with this.

"Cameron, it's you. I love _you."_

**AN I know that it's super short! But my hand's hurting again! Please review; it means a lot, right now! ;) I promise to try and respond to all reviews, so please do!**

**L0v3 yA, £L1i3 X**

**R&R!**


	4. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about this, but I'm putting most of my stories on Hiatus, right now. I promise that I will update eventually, but I've got to focus on school work. My Math grades are falling because I'm trying to write an update in the middle of the lessons! I probably will continue Bad Ass (Drake Story) but the rest are on Hiatus (for now!). Sorry again!**

**YKYLM**

**XOXO**

**Ellie**


	5. Covers

**Covers**

**Cammie:-**

**Cover name**: Jezebel Lea Parry

**Birthday**: January 17th 1992 (18 years old)

**Hair:** Red (fire engine red) long curls.

**Eyes:** Green.

**Likes and Interests**: Being called Jez, fighting (martial arts or just fighting), violence, her boyfriend, black, 30 Seconds To Mars, Paramore, Kings of Leon, Hand to Hand Combat.

**Hates and Dislikes**: Being called her full name, people flirting with her boyfriend (Miles/Tyler), Ryan Kelly (Zachary), romance, pink,

**Siblings:** None.

**Friends: **Alicia Thompson (Agent Isabealla).

**Home**: Chicago, USA.

**Cheats on her boyfriend (Miles/Tyler) with friend (Ryan/Zachary).**

**Zach:-**

**Cover Name**: Ryan James Kelly

**Birthday:** 1st June 1992 (age 18)

**Hair:** Blonde side cut.

**Eyes:** Brown.

**Likes and Interests: **Flirting with Jez/Cammie, football, annoying Miles (Tyler).

**Hates and Dislikes:**

**Siblings: None.**

**Home:** Chicago, USA.

**Is Cammie's second secret boyfriend (she's cheating on Miles).**

**Tyler: - **

**Cover Name:** Miles Nathaniel Thompson.

**Birthday**: 29th January 1989 (age 22)

**Hair:** Black (usual color).

**Eyes:** Brown.

**Likes and Interests**: His girlfriend (Agent Cameron), his black Harley Davidson (provided for mission), protective of girlfriend (Cameron) and sister (Agent Isabella).

**Hates and Dislikes**: People flirting with Alicia or Jezebel, Ryan Kelly (Agent Zachary).

**Friends: **None in the area.

**Siblings:** Alicia Thompson (Agent Isabella)

**Home**: Chicago, USA.

_**You will all be going to Miami with Agent Isabella, and these will be your covers. You need to persuade a secret database that what they are working on is not important. They have important information that is vital to keep secret in fear of Gallagher and Blackthorne Academy being found out. Your mission is to destroy the files and you will be working with Agent Isabella De La Rosa and she will meet you at the airport. **_

_**Best of luck, the Head of the CIA: James Patterson.**_

Remember that only Cammie and Zach know about the cheating! I'll update when I can! Thanks you for all of the amazing reviews and I PROMISE to update!

YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie


	6. Vote & Poll

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hi, guys!

**So There's a Poll on my profile for which story I should update the most!**

**Review/Go on the poll!**

**The choices are:-**

_**Bad Ass,**_

_**A Different Brand,**_

_**2012 Drake Chronicles,**_

_**Locking Up Lucky **_**(add another chap),**

_**Love Him, Like Him, Hate Him?**_

**Or**

_**Over-Protected.**_

**Thanks for all your support guys!**

YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie


	7. Excuses

**Hey XD**

**So . . . Long time no see . . .**

**Right, here's my excuse…s:**

**I haven't had access to Word for the last few weeks (er, or Months). And, there's also the problem of the UK riots. Uh'm, well, I live in England, where the riots are starting, and I live in one of the areas where it's affected . . . Luckily, it isn't much, like London, but I may be going with my friend Jess to clean up some of the more affected communities.**

**I **_**PROMISE **_ **I'll update at least ONE of my stories.**

**If I don't . . . I give you permission to kill me.**

**Agreed?**

**Alrighty, then, I'm writing an update, now. :D**

**Love Ellie xx**


End file.
